There's A Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: Punklee One-Shots! Some short, some long, some happy, some sad. If you have any ideas, leave me a comment :) CM Punk/AJ Lee x x x
1. Embarrassed

_**A/N: Just Because I Love PUNKLEE, Based On Raw's 24th September 2012 In Ring Segment, Between AJ Lee And CM Punk.**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

As she watched the Titantron, it showed her getting down on one knee and proposing to the WWE Champion, she could feel her eyes stinging with tears, she couldn't believe the was throwing this back in her face, as the video clip comes to an end, she can sense how close he is, she can feel his smug, arrogant breath on the back of her neck and no doubt he had a smug, arrogant smirk plastered on his stupid face and as she turns to face him, she knew she'd be right, she has to put her game face on.

"_Well, there you have it, that's the reason isn't it? The reason why there's all this tension between me and you. Is that why you sent an incompetent referee out here to screw me last week?" _He spits out, this CM Punk seemed bitter, not like the one she thought she loved.

"_I tell you what AJ, you forget last weeks match ever happened, and I'll forget that you would show up to every Monday night Raw in my T-shirt" _He carries on, it's as if her mind has gone blank, she doesn't have a comeback.

"_I'll forget the hundreds of Text messages and Voice mails, that aren't fit to air here on the USA network, that you would leave me" _He smirks, as he can see she is embarrassed, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes wet with tears.

"_Yeah, oh, oh I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you?" _He teases her.

"_Well please, don't let me do all the talking, why don't you let everybody know exactly how intimate me and you were behind closed doors?" _He carries on his merciless, relentless teasing of her.

"_Let them know, I'm the reason there's a little skip in your step" _It's as if he wants to embarrass her, as if he wants to trash her.

"_Tell them. Tell them I'm the best in the world!" _He takes a step back from her, seeing her upset he smirks, he has embarrassed her as much as she has embarrassed him.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	2. I'll Forget I Can't Forget

_**A/N: Even if he said he'd forget it.. he couldn't! **_

_**CM Punk/AJ Lee.**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

"_I tell you what AJ, you forget last weeks match ever happened, and I'll forget that you would show up to every Monday night Raw in my T-shirt" _

CM Punk said in front of the WWE Universe and the audience watching around the world that he'd forget, he'd forget her wearing his t-shirts, but he couldn't, he lied.

He lied to the fans.

He lied to himself.

Worst of all he lied to her.

There was no way he could forget how great she looked in his t-shirts, he remembers the first time he saw her in one of his t-shirts, her customised versions.

_He was laughing with Kofi about how bad his gaming skills on the new WWE video game had been recently, they were backstage hanging out watching Dolph Ziggler Vs Sheamus on a backstage hallway monitor, when they heard a small female giggle, he instantly knew who it was, and he hated himself because he knew it was her without having to look up._

_AJ Lee, the so-called crazy chick, but he apparently was supposed to 'Love Crazy Chicks'_

_Something was different about her, she wasn't dressed in her crop top and shorts, she was wearing one of his 'In Punk We Trust' T-shirts, yes he was aware that AJ was supposed to start wearing his t-shirts on Raw and sometimes on Smackdown if they were both scheduled to be there, but he just imagined her in plain t-shirts just like he wore, not these customised editions of hers that made her look, so.. damn beautiful. _

_Did he really just say AJ was beautiful?_

_ He shook his head, yeah obviously she's beautiful, but she's too young for him, he's one of her teachers, one of her friends, that's it nothing else._

_Except, he's a male obviously and all he can now think about is her, as his eyes roam over her tanned, toned stomach that was on display for all to see, and that made him mad, not at her, never at her, more at himself, because he didn't want anyone else looking at her the way he's looking at her now._

_"Hi Punk" She smiles sweetly at him as she flounces past him, giving him a small wave and a shy smile, "Kofi hey" She says a few seconds later realising he's there, Punk see's Kofi looking at AJ in some weird way, as if he's trying to figure out why AJ Lee is wearing one of his best friend's T-shirt's, maybe Punk forgot to tell his ' road wife' (ok he did, just because he didn't want to think about it) about AJ's new role, aka the crazy chick who stalks him and wears his t-shirts and looks so damn good in them._

_"So, she's like your groupie now?" He hears Kofi say next to him jokingly, "No, you know April, she's just embracing her new role" He shrugs, glancing back towards her as she stands with Kaitlyn showing off her new attire, he can't help but smile proudly._

* * *

_"Hello?" _Her voice sounds out of breath, and he knows she's probably working out and she probably hasn't looked at her phone, because he saw the tears in her eyes, as she said it, script or not, he knew it hurt her, he didn't mean to hurt her, he loves her whether he wants to admit it or not.

_"I don't want to forget, I don't think I could ever forget... You wear my T-shirt's better than me..." _He states softly.

_"Phil..." _She sighs.

_"I-" _He starts to speak, _"It's ok, I already know I wear your t-shirts better than you" _She cuts him off laughing softly.

_"So, we are good?" _He questions her gently.

_"We are more than good, I love you Phil" _She says quietly.

_"I love you too, April" _He replies, with a huge smile plastered on his face...

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	3. Raw 1000th

**_A/N: I just loved Raw 1000__th__ especially the AJ Lee/ Daniel Bryan 'Wedding' scene, but this is how I wanted it to go... x x x_**

* * *

AJ Lee was wearing a wedding dress, she never expected it to happen this way.

She should have married for love.

Instead she was marrying so she wasn't alone, and it was going to streamed live around the world, for all to see.

AJ Lee Marrying Daniel Bryan...

Who really wanted to see this?

Clearly not the WWE Universe.

She was chanting yes as the crowd was chanting no and then you see that smile of hers and you know, she's about to drop some crazy on whoever is with her or near her to be honest, don't you remember when she slapped CM Punk and then Daniel Bryan?

Or when she kissed Daniel Bryan and then CM Punk and Kane at one point?

"_I wasn't saying yes to you Daniel" _She says deliberately slowly and he stares at her wildly, _"I was saying yes, to another man" _She can see him shaking his head and saying no, as if he didn't believe her.

Who else would want her?

He was furious and who could blame him.

_"Another man who made a proposal to me, earlier tonight in this very arena" _She answers his unspoken question, as the yes chants from the crowds grow louder, they are almost deafening, she's bouncing on her tiptoes, happily.

_"Who?" _He demands from her, as Slick backs out of the ring leaving them to it, Daniel is standing so close to AJ Lee she can feel his breath upon her face, _"Did you not hear me, I said WHO?" _He shouts again, about to grab her, that was Daniel all over, abusive and manipulative, not loving.

Before AJ Lee can respond, she is cut of by the sound of...

**_...Look in my eyes, what do you see?_**  
_** The cult of personality**_  
_** I know your anger, I know your dreams**_  
_** I've been everything you want to be**_

**_I'm the cult of personality_**  
**_ Like Mussolini and Kennedy_**  
**_ I'm the cult of personality_**  
**_ The cult of personality_**  
**_ The cult of personality_**

**_ Neon lights, Nobel Prize_**  
**_ When a mirror speaks, the reflection lies_**  
**_ You won't have to follow me_**  
**_ Only you can set me free_**

**_ I sell the things you need to be_**  
**_ I'm the smiling face on your TV_**  
**_ I'm the cult of personality_**  
**_ I exploit you, still you love me_**  
**_ I tell you one and one makes three_**

**_ I'm the cult of personality_**  
**_ Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi_**  
**_ I'm the cult of personality_**  
**_ The cult of personality_**  
**_ The cult of personality_**

**_ Neon lights, a Nobel Prize_**  
**_ When a leader speaks, that leader dies_**  
**_ You won't have to follow me_**  
**_ Only you can set you free_**

**_ You gave me fortune_**  
**_ You gave me fame_**  
**_ You gave me power in your God's name_**  
**_ I'm every person you need to be_**  
**_ I'm the cult of personality..._**

As the music dies down and the chants of;

_CM PUNK!_

_ CM PUNK!_

_ CM PUNK!_

_CM PUNK!_

_CM PUNK!_

_CM PUNK!_

Also dies down from the crowd, Daniel's head turns immediately, his nostrils flared, his eyes narrowed, you can see his face turning red out of anger and embarrassment, he takes a few steps away from AJ Lee and walks towards the ropes of the ring to see standing on the stage, dressed in a smart grey suit, the WWE Champion, CM Punk, microphone in hand.

_"Let me spell it out for you goatface... AJ chose a real man, she chose the best in the world!" _He teases, as the dressed up WWE champion says giving Daniel Bryan his trademark smirk and as if that isn't bad enough AJ Lee is skipping around the ring smirking also until another set of music starts playing, which causes a mixed reaction from the crowd, It's The BOSS!

Both CM Punk and Daniel Bryan now look confused, what did Vince McMahon have to do with this?

**_No chance, says that's whatcha got (Yeah) _**  
**_ Up against a machine too strong _**  
**_ Pretty politicians buying souls for us are.. Puppets _**  
**_ We'll find their place in line _**

**_ But tie a string around your finger now boy Cause it's _**  
**_ It's just a matter of time _**  
**_ Cause you've got _**

**_ No Chance, No chance in hell _**  
**_ You've got, No chance, No chance in hell _**  
**_ You've got, No chance, No chance in hell _**  
**_ You've got, No chance, No chance in hell _**

**_ Come on, Come on, Come and get it, Come on _**  
**_ (Come on, Come on, Come and get it, Come on) _**

**_ Come on, Come on, Come and get it, Come on _**  
**_ (Come on, Come on, Come and get it, Come on) _**

**_ No chance - Oh yeah _**

**_ No Chance, No chance in hell _**  
**_ You've got, No chance, No chance in hell _**  
**_ You've got, No chance, No chance in hell _**  
**_ You've got, No chance, No chance in hell (Yeahhh) _**

All eyes are on Vince McMahon as AJ says quietly, _"Maybe two men..."_ shrugging her shoulders innocently,_ c_ausing CM Punk to look furious and Daniel Bryan to start laughing, he can't believe this is happening, not only has his 'dream' wedding gone up in smoke, but it's not for the WWE Champion alone, but the Boss aswell...

_"It's not like that Punk.." _AJ says sadly as the WWE Champion paces on the ramp, looking back at the chairman of the board, the boss, talking trash to him angrily while throwing AJ some furious looks, he can't believe he believed she could only need and want him in her life.

_"I'd listen to AJ if I were you Punk, It really isn't that sort of proposal" _Which causes Punk to stop pacing after a few minutes, _"I'd like to introduce to everyone, the new General Manager of Raw..." _He says as his hand goes to the back of the stage and then back to ring, _"AJ Lee!" _prompting her music to start playing.

_**Let's light it up!**_  
_** Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight**_  
_** Let's light it up,**_  
_** Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,**_  
_** Let's light it up,**_

_**Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_  
_** L-Let the night,**_  
_** L-Let the diamonds,**_  
_** Sh-Shine in your eyes**_

_**Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight,**_  
_** Let's light it up,**_  
_** Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_

_**Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_  
_** L-Let the night,**_  
_** L-Let the diamonds,**_  
_** Sh-Shine in your eyes**_

_**Something 'bout the night is magic i can't explain**_  
_** Everytime the sun goes down feel everything change,**_  
_** Feel my body buzzing,**_  
_** Feel my temperature reach,**_  
_** Every night's a brand new page,**_  
_** Let's light it up!**_

_**Let's light it up!**_  
_** Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight**_  
_** Let's light it up,**_  
_** Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_

_**Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_  
_** L-Let the night,**_  
_** L-Let the diamonds,**_  
_** Sh-Shine in your eyes**_

_**Let's light it up!**_  
_** Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight**_  
_** Let's light it up,**_  
_** Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_

_**Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_  
_** L-Let the night,**_  
_** L-Let the diamonds,**_  
_** Sh-Shine in your eyes**_

_**I feel you next to me,**_  
_** Lost in a dream,**_  
_** I feel you holding me,**_  
_** My head is spinning,**_  
_** It's spinning, it's spinning,**_  
_** It's spinning,**_  
_** Yeah!**_

_**Light it up, Light it up!**_

_**Let's light it up!**_  
_** Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight**_  
_** Let's light it up,**_  
_** Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_

_**Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_  
_** L-Let the night,**_  
_** L-Let the diamonds,**_  
_** Sh-Shine in your eyes**_

_**Let's light it up!**_  
_** Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight**_  
_** Let's light it up,**_  
_** Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_

_**Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_  
_** L-Let the night,**_  
_** L-Let the diamonds,**_  
_** Sh-Shine in your eyes**_

_**Let's light it up!**_  
_** Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight**_  
_** Let's light it up,**_  
_** Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_

_**Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_  
_** L-Let the night,**_  
_** L-Let the diamonds,**_  
_** Sh-Shine in your eyes**_

_**Let's light it up!**_  
_** Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight**_  
_** Let's light it up,**_  
_** Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_

_**Light it up, Light it up**_  
_** Light it tonight,**_  
_** Let's light it up**_  
_** L-Let the night,**_  
_** L-Let the diamonds,**_  
_** Sh-Shine in your eyes**_

_YES!_

_ YES!_

_ YES!_

_ YES!_

_ YES!_

_ YES!_

The WWE Universe chants YES, as AJ skips chanting the word made famous by Daniel Bryan (obviously the word is yes) up the ramp, to meet CM Punk, who looks confused and not for the first time tonight, as Daniel Bryan trashes the wedding assemble in the ring.

_"Why did you tell me?" _CM Punk asks AJ Lee as she stands next to him, _"And spoil all this? I don't think so" _She replies kissing him, as Daniel Bryan looks on from the ring stamping his feet, throwing another fit in the ring.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
